Cobara Kai-Life After The Tournament
by 2021amir.p
Summary: What happens after the Cobra Kai episode 10 on youtube red? Well, we won't know until 2019 so why not continue on our own? That's what I'm doing and I hope you enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: Ok just saying that this is my first fanfiction EVER so I'm going to just try this and while I go along get better. Since I am new to all this if you guys have any advice or anything that you would like to say to help me you're welcome to. For everyone wondering, this is going to be a Sam and Miguel fanfiction romantic story(yes it will have the stuff around like school and house life with the families, but it will primarily focus on Sam's and Miguel's romance story)(at least whatever I make up in my head)**_

 _ **Sam**_

Sam just got home from the karate tournament and she was feeling furious at Miguel! She didn't understand where all this new stuff was coming from, What was all this talk about striking first and she couldn't for the life of her understand why Miguel felt like Robby was the "enemy".He didn't know Robby so how could he judge him? She understood that Robby was against Miguel in this tournament but this just a stupid contest...right?She thought to herself as she went up to her room, locked herself in and jumped on her bed. As she let out a loud sigh her mom (Amanda, I can't figure out if I want to tell this in third person or first person so I chose both xD)knocked on the door."Sam, honey open the door I want to talk to you".Samantha groaned as she got up from her bed and went to unlock the door."Unlocked" she called and she pressed the button.

 _ **Amanda(Sam's mom)**_

As she walked into the room she saw her daughter Samantha with a frown on her face. She knew it was from the boy that talked to her during the karate tournament. Apparently, Sam had become his girlfriend(She didn't really mind that part) But he was in Cobra Kai. The karate dojo that her husband Daniel hated because of their sensei Johhny Lawrence. Amanda herself didn't care and thought of it as an old high school boy feud and that Daniel and Johnny had to get rid of the bad blood between them once and for all. She didn't care if they were friends or not, just that they stopped hating each other because ever since they had met again since high school, everything just went downhill. Sam hadn't told her much, Just that he behaved like a jerk to her on one of the other nights and that she was so mad at him. Then she asked Sam "is it that boy"?Sam understood her immediately and nodded her head. What did he say, honey?"Just some things about Robby" Sam replied. Wait, Robby? Samantha, how does he know Robby? Amanda smelled something fishy here and she was going to get to the bottom of it like she always does.

 _ **Sam**_

He goes to our school mom. Miguel and Robby have some of the same classes. That's how he knows Robby. Mom looked at her funny. Or at least Sam thought it was funny. Her mom was looking at her differently and it started to make Sam nervous. She knew she was lying to mom but she couldn't just tell her that she and Robby had gone to a party. besides, that would get Robby in trouble because then her mother would know that he was lying to her just to help out Sam when she was grounded."Sam...(her mom took a pause that made Sam really nervous)you know Robby works at the dealership right?"Dammit! Sam knew she was caught and had to confess or make something up REAL fast! She decided to start out with truths and then work in the lies, she couldn't rat on Robby for what he did for her but she knew she was caught here and had to choose her words carefully."So I drove Robby home because you told me to, remember when he injured his leg?"Sam continued while her mother briefly nodded."And while we were driving I saw Miguel on the side of the road so I stopped to say hello, you know since I can't even use my phone!" "Samantha"! "You were involved in a hit and run accident!" you caused a lot of trouble and because of that you needed to be punished, I grounded you as punishment end of story!" Sorry mom, I guess I'm just frustrated because of Miguel. Is that his name honey?"Yes, mom" I replied and then mom told me to continue. I then told her that he acted crazy after seeing Robby in the car and started acting like a jerk. After that, I just drove Robby home and came back as soon as I could. By now Sam had tears in her eyes after remembering that night. That night had come to her in her dreams but opening it now to someone was just like opening a raw wound and it hurt her terribly.

 _ **Amanda**_

Well honey, why didn't you ask why he was behaving like that? You know men aren't good and you need to explain things to them. It was clear to Amanda that her old boyfriend.., Miguel(!) She remembered his name)didn't understand what was going on with sam and was sure that if she just explained her side of the story the boy would understand and although all that had been funny Sam's reaction was the best! She just replied with "Well I didn't think about that mom" well I guess you were just shook about what happened honey Amanda said at an attempt to encourage her daughter...and it worked! Sam, I'm so happy to see you smiling again Amanda exclaimed as she walked out her daughter's door and shouted "I'm going to make dinner honey!" and after a second she heard a shout back "thanks, mom!"

 _ **Sam**_

Sam looked out the window and saw the beautiful night sky and the amazing night lights of the valley and smiled. She decided that she would talk with Miguel tomorrow, and she realized that apparently, she wasn't grounded anymore since her mom had left her phone, watch and laptop on her bed. Well, at least something became good about this day she thought just as she remembered that she missed the rest of the tournament! She wondered who won? Did Miguel win? Or Robby? Did anyone get hurt? And where was dad? the tournament had to be done by now..why wasn't he back home yet?

 ** _If you enjoyed this please let me know,This is my first try at writing and I hope you enjoyed it :P My goal was to write 1000 words and I did it, even if it took me 2 .5 hours xD Please review and give me advice if you want or tell me what you think so i stay motivated and thanks for reading!Wont spoil next Chapter for you yet_**


	2. Cobra Kai-Chapter 2:The Tournamnet

**_First of all, I just want to thank everyone that has read/followed this story and also those who have given me feedback in the review section and I encourage more of you to do so! This chapter is basically about what happened after Sam left the tournament so if you want a recap you could also watch the last episode on Youtube Red and start it at 22:50 because that is when I'm starting the story. Before starting id like to give a special thanks to spiderduck1985, JuliaBeth and all other people who reviewed my first chapter and gave me a lot of motivation to keep going. I also want to give a special thanks to Belle Tris Grey and eagle219406 for being my first 2 story followers! Now, remember to review the chapter and give me advice so I can improve and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D (BTW This takes place on a Sunday but IDK if its the same on the show)_**

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 ** _Johnny_**

"This is it, moment we've all been waiting final match to determine who will be victor and champion" Johnny was excited, not nervous because being nervous was for the weak and he wasn't, although he did not want to be weak we knew he trained Miguel just like he was trained and that he had given everything to be at this moment. but there was still all this bad blood between him and Robby but he was still scared because Robby was still his son and nothing could change that."Will it be Miguel Diaz from Cobra Kai Karate?" said the referee as cheering and applause was heard from the audience."Will it be Robby Keene,unaffili-" the referee continued talking but Johnny hadn't been listing because he had been talking to Miguel and getting him ready mentally and reminding him of all their lessons but then the referee continued after his pause and said, "Daniel LaRusso is gonna coach!"Johnny felt the anger because he felt that LaRusso had turned his own son against him and even if they weren't close it still pained him and he totally blanked out as the referee continued. He just felt betrayed by his son and angry at Daniel LaRusso for turning Ali and now his son Robby against him and now his son was fighting for Miyagi-Do Karate? He knew he had to talk to Daniel so he approached and asked him "What do you think you're doing?"Daniel replied with "Coaching my student, someone has to be there for him"Johnny couldn't believe the audacity that Daniel had even after all these years. Johnny had just gone furious from what Daniel said but he wouldn't show that to Daniel, Cobra Kai has no weakness and showing your feelings was a weakness!"Do you think this is funny?" Johnny asked Daniel to which he responded with "do you see me laughing? Johnny hated his smart ass comments so he just said "You're gonna regret this when its over" and then Daniel's smart ass replied with "yeah right, like this'll ever be over"well that was one thing that Johnny could agree with Daniel at least. After that Johnny and Daniel took their corners and Johnny gave one last pep talk before the match started. He told Miguel"You know what to do. You've trained all year for this".

 _ **Miguel**_

Miguel knew that what his sensei was saying was the truth. He needed to win this fight for Sam and for Cobra Kai! He responded to his sensei with "Don't worry sensei, I won't let LaRusso or that kid go home a winner" and after that, he went onto that mats and got ready for the match. All around him the stadium was going crazy with cheering and applause from the audience from their excitement."Face me. Bow"The other referee said as he and"Robby" the dude Sam brought with her to the party bowed their heads. After when the referee said "Each other. Bow" Miguel didn't know what "Robby" was feeling but he himself didn't want to bow and only did it because it was mandatory and for good sportsmanship. Then the referee said "Fighting positions"...and then "Ready?".Miguel had never been this ready in his life, and when the referee finally said: "And fight!" After that Miguel just immediately leapt forward. Kicks and punches were thrown from both Miguel and Robby each trying their best to defeat the other when Robby blocked Miguel's advances pushed him and then did a spinning kick throwing him to the ground and scoring a point for Miyagi-Do Karate. Miguel was furious and quickly got up and ready to strike on the second round when Sensei Lawrence shouted from his corner behind him "Remember the pitching machine. Don't get hit!"Then quickly just after Miguel understood what Sensei Lawrence meant he heard the referee shout "Ready? And fight!"Robby came at him hard, striking fast but Miguel remembered what sensei taught him and dodged all of his hits until he found an opportunity to kick him in the shoulder. As Robby flinched with pain Miguel realized that his weakness what his shoulder and he punched the already hurt Robby in the stomach to make him go down so Cobra-Kai Karate would get a point. Miguel heard the crowd applause and clapping and the narrator say "Diaz and Cobra Kai with the point. Now its 1-1".The referee then asked "ready? And...fight!" The round started off like the last one with Robby striking low and high, fast and hard but Miguel remembered the lessons that Sensei Lawrence taught him and managed to dodge all of his attempts until he saw an opportunity and hit his shoulder against Robby's shoulder...he saw Robby flinch with pain as he took a step back before Miguel went under him and made him trip and fall straight down on his shoulder and back. Then Miguel finally saw the opportunity to score the point and got up fast and punched Robby, but not just in any place. If Miguel just wanted the point a simple punch anywhere would have been enough but Miguel wanted to win and Miguel was Cobra Kai and Cobra Kai show no mercy! Miguel got up and punched Robby hard and fast right in his right shoudler...his weakness. With all the applause around and cheering Miguel felt like he was the winner already!As the narrator said"that makes two points for Diaz"Miguel felt sooo good but then LaRusso shouted:"Time!. Time!" and Miguel just felt bummed because he didn't know that there were timeouts and the timeout was going to ruin his momentum? Miguel waited while LaRusso talked to Robby his student until finally, the referee asked: "All right, Keene, are you ready? Can you continue?" Robby replied with "Yeah" and Miguel got hyped! He was ready to finish this fight once and for all. The score was 2-1 and he was in the lead and if he just got one more point he would win. As the referee said "fighting positions" Miguel got ready to attack. To strike first and to show no mercy as Sensei Lawrence taught him. When the shout from the referee came: "Fight" Miguel was ready, he kicked straight away but Robby blocked it. That left Miguel stunned but he continued. Punch, punch, and punch. Miguel tried to punch Robby 5 times but somehow every time Robby managed to block or dodge it, and then finally when Miguel thought he had an opening, Robby somehow managed to push him out of bounds. As Miguel went back to his corner he felt the anger in him but there was nothing he could do to stop it. As soon as the referee said "Ready? And fight!" Miguel leapt forward with a punch and when Robby dodged it Miguel just pushed into him with his shoulder and it worked because Robby fell and that gave Miguel an opportunity which he took and kicked Robby in the chest but the referee didn't give him a point so Robby tried to kick him again but Robby rolled over and gave Miguel a kick that he had never seen! As much as Miguel hated Robby he could not deny that that kick had been something special and something that he wants to learn as well. But as he heard the narrator say "How about that? A two-legged kick? He got all mad again, he was better than Robby and he knew it! As Miguel crawled on the floor with pain he knew that no matter how many of those kicks Robby did he was going to win this for Sam! But when Robby reached out his hand to help up Miguel he just dropped Robby to the ground. As soon as he did it he knew it was a mistake and the crowd booing him confirmed what he felt but he couldn't go back in time and change it. It was even worse when he got a warning for unsportsmanlike contact by the referee.

 _ **Johnny**_

Just as Miguel pulled Robby down Johnny realized that this was like the situation that happened to him 35 years ago(I don't remember exactly how many so this is roughly the number)The illegal move that he pulled and everything that was happing looked the same as when he was a kid fighting Daniel LaRusso and he knew that he needed to change Miguel before it was too late so he called Miguel over but before he could say anything Miguel told him"I found his weakness, Sensei. It's his shoulder".When Miguel told him that Johnny finally knew what a mistake he did by teaching Miguel the dark morales of Cobra-Kai, it was like the kid had two different personalities. The sweet child one and the now, no mercy bitter kid. He knew he had to try to change Miguel or he could lose his girl like Johnny had. It didn't matter if the girl was a LaRusso or not, Johnny lost Ali to Daniel LaRusso and he couldn't let Miguel lose that LaRusso girl. He quickly thought of something and said "Look, I know we want to win, but it's got to be the right way. We don't have to fight dirty." "Dirty?"Miguel answered "There's nothing dirty about winning, Sensei. You taught me that."When Miguel told him that Johnny understood the magnitude of the mistake he made by teaching the dark Cobra-Kai morales and hoped that other student hadn't been affected as than walked away but before he did he said "Don't worry. I got mercy".As Miguel walked away Johnny regretted the dark parts of Cobra-Kai that had brought up this new side of Miguel and wished he could change it.

 _ **Miguel**_

As Miguel got back on the sparring mats he heard the referee explain to the crowd:"Whoever wins the next point will be our new champion!"The crowd cheered as the referee continued "Its 2-2. Next point wins." As Miguel got into his fighting stance to get ready for the last round the referee continued "Okay, good luck to both of you". As Miguel was getting into his mental state for fighting the referee asked him and Robby for the last time "Ready? And fight!" As soon as the referee said that Miguel lunged forward with a punch, two punches and a kick to which Robby blocked them all and then came at Miguel with a spinning kick himself that grazed Miguel's back. The spinning kick got Miguel a little aggravated and as he was getting ready in position again and was ready to strike first, Miguel saw Robby's leg come toward him in the middle of a kick and then he saw an opportunity. Miguel took hold of Robby's leg and held it there causing Robby to not be able to move and then he kicked with all his power Robby in his right shoulder. His weakness! That was the end and Miguel knew that he had won as he hit Robby with a spinning kick to knock Robby to the ground."Winner" the referee shouted as he lifted Miguel's hand. Miguel felt so happy about winning, he knew he could prove to Sam that he was the best! The cheering and applause gave him such a good feeling in his heart. He felt like for once he had done something worthy and it gave him such a good feeling that he loved. After that Hawk and the rest of the guys from Cobra-Kai Dojo ran onto the mats and hugged Miguel. It felt great to make them proud. Then, the judge presented Miguel with the trophy and asked if Miguel wanted to say anything and of course he did."I just want to say that if it wasn't for my sensei, I wouldn't be here, so this is for Sensei Johnny Lawrence and Cobra Kai!"

 ** _Johnny_**

While all the kids were cheering "Cobra Kai" Johnny knew he had to go talk to his kid, The kicks that Miguel gave his shoulder were probably hurting very bad and even with all the bad blood he still needed to talk to him and check if he is ok, so as he walked off stage with Daniel LaRusso he called out "Robby" and Robby turned around."I...I'm-I'm sorry." He followed up. And then Robby gave the response that Johnny least expected "Its okay, Dad. It's ok".At that moment Johnny felt happy that at least the bad blood between him and his son had gotten better and he also felt a little gratitude for Daniel because he probably helped with that."Let's go Mr. LaRusso" Robby said and started walking away but then Daniel looked at Jonny and said "You got what you wanted, Johnny. You won. Congratulations". and walked away giving Johnny a feeling that he didn't even know.

 _ **Miguel**_

After winning Miguel got a lot of people coming up to him and congratulating him but there was only one person that he was looking for. Sam. As he was looking for Sam he came upon his mother and grandmother who congratulated him and told him he was great but he only heard them in one ear because he was so focused on finding Sam and only fully paid attention to his mom when she shouted "Miggy" the nickname she had given him since he was a little child and asked if he was okay. He told her that he was fine and that he was justs looking for someone and then he left them to continue searching for Sam. He next found Demetri who told him "he was reconsidering joining Cobra Kai. He still isn't into the idea of getting punched in the face but he respects the safety in numbers aspect of joining a gang". He didn't really listen to what he said but since he was in the same grade with him and Sam he decided to ask him if he had seen her only to be disappointed because he told Miguel that he saw her leaving a while ago which means that she didn't even see him win and she might have not even seen the match between him and Robby. Miguel then thought to himself "I have to go talk to Sam tomorrow".

 _ **Okay, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Not gonna lie this took me 10 hours, yes I have ADHD so its kinda hard to**_ ** _concentrate_** _ **but I hope that it was worth it and if you want to show me how worth-it it was then please follow, favorite and review the story! Big thanks again to my first 2 followers and my reviewers. As you might have noticed Kresse is NOT**_ **_in this story cause I don't want him to be and Daniel LaRusso still hasn't decided to start up Miyagi-Do Karate again but that might be next chapter? xD sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger but until next time!CYA_**

 ** _P.S- It is lowkey 11:20 pm right now and I started this around 12:30 pm...(12:30 pm afternoon and now 11:20 night time)_**


End file.
